


The Cost of Being a People-Pleaser

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Lowkey Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: In the wake of the events of MapleStory 2, the people of Maple World have been universally on edge. At times like these, who better to ease the worries of their fellow citizens than the Bunny Gals, Mint and Vanilla? However, Mint's plans for doing so are definitely not what Vanilla had in mind.





	The Cost of Being a People-Pleaser

Genuine, unimpeded times of peace were a scarcity in Maple World – such was the life that all of its people had grown accustomed to, and so it had been for many years now.

It had not always this way, of course, though few could recall the time before Maple World was hurled into chaos. More still, however, recall the valiant individuals who, through the sweat of their brow and disciplined heroics, saved Maple World from a swift, resolute demise.

Even now, with the memory of those times faded from the hearts of Maple World’s people, things could never return to a state of genuine peace – this world has been warped, if every so slightly, by the darkness that had nearly consumed it. Now, the best one could do to live a life without fear was not to be blind to the shadows, but to have faith they too can be bested.

But not every man and woman in this world was some knight in shining armor – as there were still heroes to protect Maple World, so was there the humble folk who gave those heroes someone to defend. Unable to life up a sword against a monster or demon, these people simply do their best to live without panic in their hearts – and in the wake of current events, this had grown much harder to do.

By now, the news of the Battle of Tria had spread to each corner of the world; a demon army, barely fended off by a small assortment of heroes, driven back into the shadows until the next time they would try to snuff out Maple World’s light. For the time being, the imminent danger had indeed been averted – the newest danger, as time quickly proved, would come from within the hearts and minds of Maple World itself.

The memory of the demons’ attack dominated the minds of the kingdom’s populace, and through every crowded street, anxious whispers and suspicious glances were as prevalent as half-smiles and empty greetings. Nobody would say it aloud, but it was plain on the face of every person you would meet – the entire kingdom were scared, and rightfully so.

 _What would happen if the demons returned? Will we be safe? Can we trust a hero to be there to stop them?_ If one could read minds, these questions would ring out in concert across Maple World.

Luckily for them, their well-being had always been the paramount concern of the kingdom; and in times like these, there was always a group of unique individuals that the crown could call upon to ease the worried hearts of its people.

Now, the need was clearer than it had ever been; the people of Maple World needed the Bunnies.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” A sudden cry echoes through the streets, bringing with it a wave of optimism that seemed to shear clean through the fearful miasma that had enveloped the place. “If I may have your attention, please!”

The bubbly words echoes across the pavement, and as one might follow them to their source, they would come to find themselves led to the center of town, where a stage had been hastily erected by a number of crown-employed roadies, shimmering lights strewn all around it to draw the eye of any passersby. Over the stage, a red curtain was hung that obscured from view the source of that sweet voice, though as people began to gather, the fabric began to shift, as if someone were tentatively fidgeting with the rope keeping it closed.

“Fair people of Maple World, from the very bottom of my heart, it gives me nothing but pleasure to introduce...myself!”

With a sudden flourish, the curtain flew open, revealing a figure standing proud at the center of the stage; a woman, whose long blue hair shimmered in the light, challenged for radiance only by the pink streaks running though it as well. Looking to the crowd, a wide grin ran across her lips; from how easily she wore it, one could surmise this was perhaps her resting face.

The girl stood like a sore thumb amidst the sullen faces surrounding the stage, an aura of warmth seeming to emanate from her that challenged the chill air all around; if these people were literally as icy as they looked, her grin would risk melting them to nothing.

And in a way, it was; already, the girl saw a few scattered frowns beginning to unfold, eyes running along her curved figure, clad in a maid-like uniform, with a new life she hadn’t seen since her arrival in the city for this gig.

Once the initial surprise of her unveiling had worn off, however, peoples’ eyes finally began to drift away from the young woman on stage, only to take note of another woman standing a bit behind her, her hair a similar array of color, though she wore hers just long enough to pass her chin. Where the first woman seemed to project warmth outward, the other possessed a much more subdued aura – not cold, but certainly nowhere near as open as her partner. She wore the same uniform, which hugged her smaller curves as tight as they did the other, inviting eyes to her hips and chest.

Looking across the crowd, the shorter-haired woman looked to her more extroverted comrade, coming to stand beside her as she watched more and more people filter in from the side streets, their eyes widened by the spectacle before them – they hadn’t even really done anything yet, and already they were enamored.

“These people really _are_ desperate, huh..?” A delicate voice escaped her lips, drifting only so far as her associate’s ears before being overwhelmed by the sound of the growing masses. “We have our work cut out for us, Mint.”

“Oh, don’t be a worrywart.” The longer-haired girl enthused. “We’ve totally taken on worse – remember that New Years party?”

“No, I don’t.” The shorter-haired woman frowned. “That entire night was a blur – I shouldn’t have accepted that drink..”

“You couldn’t have known,” Mint shrugged it off, speaking through a grin as she waved to the crowd, “besides, you had me to keep you on your toes all night long, right Vanilla? We rocked that party, even if you were half-asleep the whole time.”

“Right.” With a roll of her eyes, Vanilla gave her own wave to the crowd, posing beside mint in a way that their hourglass figures made another hourglass between them, hips close together, heads cocked away as they flashed the crowd with energetic smiles – a bit of theatrics the two had trained to perfection after their initiation.

“She’s Vanilla!” Mint beamed, turning her free hand to point to her partner.

“She’s Mint.” The same gesture was mirrored by Mint, eyes cast toward her friend as well.

“And together,” The two slipped by one another, arms flared out in a grandiose manner, hoping to occupy more of the otherwise empty stage, “we’re going to help you raise your spirits way, way up!”

Already, interest was painted across the majority of their audience, a few cries of approval reaching them from the back of the group – luckily for them, most of Maple World’s peoples would prefer to be happy, and so the opportunity to have themselves rejuvenated by the theatrics of two attractive women was certainly a welcome one. Grinning with anticipation, Mint snapped from her current pose to be simply standing yet again, clearing her throat dramatically as she looked around.

“Big crowd today, eh, Vanilla?” She looked to her friend, cocking her hip her way. “We’ve got a lot of faces to put smiles on.”

“I sure hope we’re up to the task.” Vanilla’s tone was fraught with false dramatics, hips cocked in the same direction. “What’s the plan, Mint?”

“You know, Vanilla,” Mint raised a knuckle to her lip, seemingly deep in thought, “I think we might just need to work a little magic here.”

“Magic?” Vanilla gasped, looking out to the crowd in a manner which spoke ‘ _oh gosh she did just say magic didn’t she?’_ before finally turning her hips to point her way; it was a subtle game they were playing this, and with every motion of their hips, she saw the people’s eyes moving to follow, like one follows a dangling watch before finally succumbing to hypnosis.

“What else is there?” Mint giggled, twirling on her toes before she struck a pose with a hand raise toward the heavens. “Now, let’s get this show started!”

As she spoke, the woman’s fingers curled together, a single snap ringing out through the air – immediately, a large bout of smoke erupted from the stage, obscuring the “magic” as a center panel on the stage fell through, and workers off to the side hurriedly hoisted up the first prop of their show. When it cleared away, Mint’s lips curled with excitement, the bunny girl turning with her usual flair to gesture toward the object now on stage – a pillory, one the perfect height for either of them. Glancing toward her partner, Mint saw surprise ghost across Vanilla’s face – it had already been a bit of work to talk the other into even performing with her, and from the look in her eyes, she could tell her friend already knew who would play the ‘lovely assistant’ today.

It was moments like these that Vanilla wondered why she even agreed to anything Mint proposed.

At the end of things, Mint was just lucky that, despite her introverted demeanor, Vanilla truly did care about the well-being of Maple World’s people.

“For the first trick of the night,” Mint continued, beginning to pace toward the front of the stage, a bit of bounce in every step that traveled to every part of her body she wanted it to, “I’m going to need a bit of help from both a volunteer, AND my lovely assistant Vanilla.” Looking to Vanilla, her grin spread from ear to ear, an amused giggle escaping her before she gave her friend a teasing bow. “To the pillory, dear.”

With a roll of her eyes, Vanilla took only a moment to consider before she finally complied, approaching the pillory with a look of subdued confusion across her face – truth be told, Mint hadn’t fully explained this trick to her yet. Of course, be that as it may, she’d simply assumed that her participation in the trick would be relatively minor, and so she would just let her more bombastic friend work her ‘magic,’ so to speak.

And Mint was quick to do so, a delighted giggle leaving her lips as she too approached the pillory, producing a key from seemingly nowhere before she began to fiddle with the lock. With a single click, the thing flew open, and looking to Vanilla, the curvier bunny nodded her head as signal for her friend to place herself within. Giving Mint only a faint glare of disdain, the other finally lowered her head into its proper place in the pillory, arms draping through their respective holes as well before her face shifted to confusion once more.

With a sound that gave her and the audience a start, Mint slammed the pillory down, locking itself and Vanilla entirely in place; trying to move her arms, the girl found the holes too small for her hands to fit through, and her head far too large to escape the hole around her neck. “As you can see, people, my assistant is now entirely restrained – barely able to move an inch now, I’d dare say she’s virtually defenseless!”

“Mint..” Vanilla’s tone was a little less than amused, something that came as no surprise to the longer-haired woman. Still, Mint continued.

“Now, if I might bring forth a volunteer from the audience..” She looked around the gathered crowd, lips pursed in thought as she looked from soul to soul – curiously, skipping over every woman. Finally, her eyes stopped, and with a quick motion, the girl raised a hand to point to a young man standing near the front – a proper specimen, well-built and confident from the moment his own eyes met Mint’s.

“You.” She grinned. “Would you please join us on stage?”

The man didn’t even hesitate, breaking from the crowd and approaching the base of the stage, a single hand helping to hoist himself up onto the platform; when he rose to his feet, Mint herself had to hold back a gasp, surprised by his height now that he was on level ground with her. “Oh, wow..” She couldn’t help but mumble, though for the sake of professionalism, she quickly recomposed herself, clearing her throat as she moved to stand between him and Vanilla. “Now! I will kindly inform our generous volunteer as to what he is to do.”

With that, the girl leaned in, the noise of the crowd turning to a forced silence as they tried to catch a single whisper of Mint’s instructions; still, it was no avail, her soft voice reserved for the ears of the man beside her alone. As she spoke, he nodded simply in acknowledgment, but as the silence continued, his nods began to grow more and more hesitant, as if he were taking a moment to process each word. Finally, he looked to the bunny gal, a grin plastered across his face, and he gave a final nod of agreement; a glint of excitement flashed in his eyes, and seeing it, Vanilla’s expression turned to one of concern.

“Mint, what are you playing at?” The girl wriggled somewhat in her bondage, accomplishing little more than just shaking her hips about, dangerously oblivious to the volunteer as she directed her attention completely toward her associate. “You know I don’t like being kept in the dark – I never should have agreed to do this gig with y-”

Her words died almost instantly, and her eyes flung wide open, as she felt something slap against her bottom; something...large, and burning hot as it pressed against her body through the thin fabric of her uniform. She tried her best to turn her head to face the volunteer, but the board securing her neck hardly allowed her any more motion than to direct a shocked glare toward Mint. The audience, of course, could see about as much of what was happening as Vanilla could, but from the look on her face, and the wide smirk on the lips of the man behind her, it wasn’t hard to imagine.

Strong hands slowly curled around her thighs, spreading them slightly as the shape dragged back against her backside, rubbing against the curve of her rump back and forth, a pulse running through it that eliminated any doubt in Vanilla’s mind as to what it was. “M-Mint, what is-”

“Oh, c’mon, Vanilla, live a little!” Mint beamed mischievously, watching contentedly from her spot, allowing her a clear view of Vanilla’s rear and the long, throbbing cock rubbing against it. “These people are dying for some way to let out their worries and frustrations – to blow off steam! And I happen to know a _fantastic_ way to release pent-up stress~!”

Looking to the crowd, she pointed to two other men, beckoning them up onto the stage with a finger. All the while, the man grinding against Vanilla’s butt seemed to be growing impatient, his hands groping at her thighs as soft, excited gasps left his lips; he wasn’t going to be satisfied with just humping her for long, and Vanilla knew it. Still, the bunny gal’s mind was a blur; stunned silent by this brazen display, and Mint’s betrayal of her dignity, Vanilla had little other option but to remain still as she felt his strong hands beginning to pull at the fabric of her outfit. Finally, a sharp sound of tearing fabric pierced the air as the groin of her clothing was ripped apart, exposing to the man the taut, youthful lips of Vanilla’s womanhood. A bout of cool air blew against her crotch, and with her pussy now exposed to the elements, a shiver ran up her spine; she was defenseless, completely unable to prevent what was about to happen to her.

Feeling the head of the man’s thick length against her labia, she felt her heart flutter; she hardly understood the feeling rising in her stomach, be it panic or excitement, but regardless of its origin, it sent a small trail of arousal rolling down her thigh.

Without warning, the man’s hips suddenly jerked forward, and a sharp cry drowned out the sound of the entire plaza as Vanilla’s tight walls were stuffed full of the largest cock she’d ever felt – not the first, but absolutely the biggest. And from the look of the crowd before her, watching eagerly as she was violated, it wouldn’t be the last.

Feeling the man’s cock reach its base inside of her, Vanilla’s hands balled into fists; wriggling was a fruitless effort, only causing her ass to wiggle and her pussy to twist and grind back against the cock. The man’s hands were now firmly on her hips, keeping her relatively still as his hips pulled back, and again his cock was brought to drag against the heated, pink walls of her cunt, only to plunge back in once he was a suitable distance back. “Fuck,” She finally heard him shudder, another roll of his hips bringing him back to his base, his hips striking Vanilla’s backside with a satisfying clap, “you’re even tighter than you look..”

Vanilla’s best attempt at words came out as exasperated whining, her legs quivering as the man began to pump in with a steady rhythm, the sound of his groin hitting her ass growing louder and louder as he put more force in with each thrust, a hand shifting to hold the pillory for support. Her ass jiggled with each thrust, and as Vanilla slowly began to go limp against his rapid thrusts, more and more of her arousal began to drool onto the stage, her eyes falling shut as a delicate groan left her lips.

She hated this; and she hated that she liked it. Much a she wanted to writhe and cry out, the knew what it would mean to have the people see her devolve against the cock buried inside of her, abusing her pink walls. The audiences’ eyes flashed with hunger and jealousy, many of the men feverishly pumping their own manhood as they watched her be fucked against the pillory. Looking to Mint, she saw the two men she’d called up had already reached the stage, chuckling among one another as they pressed the other girl between themselves, hands hungrily grabbing at her thigh and chest until she finally lowered to her knees, hands playfully trailing down both of their chests.

With a firm tug, Mint brought down the pants of her two newest volunteers, a giggle of surprise escaping her lips when two rigid lengths suddenly slapped against her face, pulsating against her skin in greeting, eager to meet the entertainer in such a manner. “My goodness~!” Mint couldn’t help but coo, grabbing them both by their bases, pumping along their cocks with learned skill.

“Mmh, I had no idea everyone here had such huge cocks..” Mint licked her lips, looking at the two thick shafts in her grip. “Looks like we’re both lucky today, eh, Vanilla~?” She glanced back to the pillory, biting her lip as she watched the man now feverishly pumping into her friend’s core, his large balls swinging in their sack as the pillory began to wobble with his motions. “Be careful not to break her, handsome – the other boys will want a turn..”

While the man inside Vanilla continued to hammer away into her now-drooling cunt, Mint directed her attention to the two shafts twitching in her grip, stroking the two in an alternating rhythm, watching in interest as their lengths twitched and pulsated with heat against the delicate skin of her hands. Looking from one to the other, her eyes seemed to glaze over with a lust that Vanilla had never seen in her before – the kind that didn’t just come out of nowhere. With a soft purr, she leaned in toward the prick in her left hand, her lips pursed as she pressed a kiss to the underside of the rigid member – its owner shuddered in anticipation, though before she could do any more than that, she turned her attention to the other, stroking the last cock she’d kissed even faster as she gave the other an equally affectionate kiss.

By the time she’d even begun to consider doing more, her magic had already been worked; the pricks in her hand were twitching rapidly by the time she was done with her teasing, and Mint couldn’t help but feel tickled by how close to the edge she’d driven the two with just her charm and suspiciously soft palms. Releasing their shafts, Mint delegated their release to their own means, instead focusing on pulling down the top of her outfit, sighing as her breasts bounced free, pink nipples excited as the rest of her, her whole body tingling with an unspoken rush. The two men were more than happy to stroke their swollen lengths, ogling her as she cupped her full breasts in her hands, bouncing them for the two to admire. “Come on, boys~!” She cooed. “Let’s start this party with a bang..”

Vanilla’s current ‘suitor’ seemed in agreement, his hips pounding feverishly against the other’s hips, long cock reaching its base in her over and over again, threatening to prod the back of the bunny gal’s convulsing, drooling hole. Vanilla looked an absolute mess by now; her eyes rolling up, her face red with shame and excitement, legs quivering as every thrust into her seemed to send a sharp wave through her body. The cock inside of her felt like a white-hot piston, more and more of its heat bleeding into her with each rough buck into her walls, her cunt clinging desperately to his throbbing manhood; from the way it twitched against her walls in reply, she could tell he could only keep this up for so much longer.

Hearing Mint exclaim in delight, Vanilla’s eyes drifted toward her friend, face turning red at the sight that met her; her partner in showmanship, a lewd grin across her lips as the two cocks she’d been tending to finally burst, strings of hot cum splashing on her tits, only to roll off onto the stage. What remained, Mint began to rub into her skin with a coo, shivering with a sense of pleasure that Vanilla could hardly begin to understand, watching her giggle and graciously smooch the cocks that had just coated her breasts in their jizz. Had her friend always been like this?

Really, in the moment, Vanilla could hardly feel surprised – not by Mint, at least.

Concerning her own guest, however, she found herself getting more and more excitable by the moment – while her suitor was almost certainly nearing the edge, Vanilla could say with confidence that the constant drilling of his girth had her on similar straits, her walls convulsing and squeezing around him more and more with each passing second, burning desire coiling around her stomach, squeezing her core tighter and tighter, her skin already beginning to shimmer with sweat. Her pussy drooled down her thighs in a constant stream at this point, her breathing ragged and horny beyond belief – her whole body was on fire, and she adored it, despite the struggled whimpers escaping her lips.

“You’re gonna milk me dry..!” The man grunted over the sound of their hips colliding, hand squeezing hard on the pillory for balance as every thrust caused Vanilla to be pressed forward against it, a soft whine leaving her each time. “Squeeze it tighter, you slut; you’re gonna take it all~!”

Vanilla squirmed again, butt jiggling against his cock. “P-Please, pull it out!” She begged on half a breath, her body trembling as her legs felt they might buckle against him. “You can’t cum inside! It’s not a safe d- Ahhn~!” Her words turned to gibberish as he seemed to fuck her harder in reply, their hips crashing together, cock spreading her walls like she were just a toy for him to pleasure himself with.

Amidst the rapid fucking, Vanilla tensed against the pillory, mind nearly going blank as she felt his tip tap against the back of her pussy, sending with it a bolt of white lightning throughout her body. Gritting her teeth, a desperate squeal left her lips, legs going slack as her cock squeezed down on him like a vice, holding his prick deep inside her as it began to pump out rope after rope of thick, warm cum, all of it pouring against the entrance to her womb. Vanilla’s own cum gushed out from around the man’s length, puddling on the floor, his own seed drooling out in the mix as every muscle in her body went taut. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t breathe – she hardly felt alive at all, eyes painfully wide as she came and came and came around his shaft, taking every last drop of his semen.

Finally, his cock slipped out of her, and the girl nearly went limp if it weren’t for the wooden stocks keeping her upright – instead, her legs went slack, keeping her up just so that she wouldn’t experience any discomfort, but still allowing herself to recover from the waves of heat rushing through her, pulsating from her cream-pied hole. A low, almost inaudible sound left her lips, and looking out toward the audience, her eyes seemed almost glazed over as her body fired off in pleasure at random, pussy twitching against a phantom cock that had already begun to approach Mint.

Mint’s eyes went wide as the man came over to her next, his long cock half-hard and shimmering with Vanilla’s arousal. “Still got some for me, handsome?” She had to stop herself from gushing, her cheeks bright red as she looked over his manhood, tits still dripping with her last volunteers’ cum. Reaching for his cock, however, Mint found herself taken aback, his strong hand grasping her wrist while the other went to the back of her head.

“O-Oh, fuck~!”

Mint couldn’t manage much more than that before she was forced forward, gasping out in surprise as her lips parted, and the man’s large cock filled her mouth in one rough motion, pushing back toward her throat. The girl’s eyes shut tight at first, a soft gag coming from around his length, though her hips quickly wiggled with excitement, eyes flashing open with such energy that they may as well have had hearts for pupils. The sounds that came next were less than graceful, Mint eagerly sucking on the man’s cock, working herself into a proper rhythm of bobbing her head from tip to base, his hand keeping her tempo with firm direction.

With her mouth occupied, and her eyes locked on the toned stomach of the man whose cock her lips were so enthusiastically wrapped around, Mint was unable to see the men climbing up onto the stage, all in pursuit of what the others had already taken. Clothing was thrown all about in random piles, and soon at least a dozen naked men were standing on the stage, an assortment of cocks standing at attention, wanting a piece of the lovely ladies before them.

Vanilla, meanwhile, watched the entire ordeal, her heart picking up speed with each new man that came aboard, and each new twitching manhood exposed to the air. Her legs pressed together, grinding in a sort of silent excitement, while her head fought this growing heat inside of her. Mint continued to service the man in her mouth, tongue swirling around his girth while the men from before began to try and coax her up from her position on her knees.

Inaudible words were spoken between the three, and soon Vanilla’s volunteer eased up on Mint, allowing one of the men to sit behind her, pulling the surprised woman into his lap, his rigid shaft laying back against her mound, hugged tight by her outfit. Grabby hands clawed at her uniform, yanking it aside before beginning to tear it, Mint able to do little more but squirm and giggle with a peculiar joy as she was exposed to him, her pussy drooling onto his lap as she leaned forward, again wrapping her lips around the other man’s large cock. Rolling her hips against the man’s lap, Mint worked his cock with beautiful precision, lifting her lips just enough to line him up before her round ass slapped down against his groin, plunging his cock inside of her, a squeal of joy muffled around a long prick.

The third man, meanwhile, crossed to stage left, stroking himself calmly as he waved two of the new ‘volunteers’ to follow him, all three casting their eyes toward the pillory, and toward the poor girl still locked up within them. Vanilla felt her heart skip a beat, face going pale as she watched them all approach, their manhoods swinging heavily with each step – why were all the men here so big? Her body seemed almost appalled she’d questioned it, thighs pressing together together as she looked between each shaft.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” One of the men enthused as he began to go around her, his hand slapping fast across her exposed ass; the cheeks jiggled, and a sharp cry escaped her, only to devolve into a whimper as his hand remained against her bubbly flesh, groping her freely. “Looks like your friend over there knows how to work a crowd; how about you~?”

“I-I..” Words felt nearly impossible for her at this point, her body wriggling again against her bonds, only succeeding in pressing her soft ass into the hand of the man behind her. The other two came in front, chuckling to themselves as they held their pricks steady, twin snakes that equally caused her walls to quiver; while she tried to imagine a way out, her body imagined how good they would feel inside of her.

Unfortunately, she knew whose curiosity was more likely to be answered.

“Too eager to talk!” One of them enthused, seemingly full of themselves from their tone. “Not the first time I’ve seen a girl clam up at the sight of me!”

“You sure that’s a good thing?” The other sneered, hand letting his shaft wobbling up and down before he came closer, letting it prod against Vanilla’s cheek with an indignant sound from the flustered girl. “Come on, sweetie; I can tell you’re hungry.”

“Yeah, and we got plenty of meat for the pretty girl..” His partner joined him, his own shaft slapping softly against her cheek. Vanilla squirmed, hips again swaying from side to side, though this time she would feel a hand once again slap across her cheeks, grabbing her soft flesh and pulling it gently to the side.

Her lips parted, the two saw their opportunity, and Vanilla could do little more than squeal in surprise as she felt two thick shafts push their way into her mouth together, sinking almost nearly to her throat before she coughed around them, trying her best to pull away. With the pillory holding her, of course, her only option was to take it, her gagging subsiding quickly as she tried to relax against their motions, shooting a frustrated glare up toward the men now keen on fucking her face.

“See? It’s not so bad.” One mused, hips rolling subtly, grinding his cock against her tongue, the others prick pushing back and forth in tandem. A hand ran through her short hair, and she did her best to ignore it, soft lips warm around their twitching lengths, her tongue hesitantly rolling against the undersides of the pulsating flesh.

It wasn’t so bad, really; she’d not had much experience in this regard, but she was at least thankful that the pricks in question were of good size. Shuddering as the hand on her ass kept playing with her, pulling her cheeks aside and letting the air reach her rear entrance, she instead tried to focus on the dicks in front of her before the dick behind her became an issue.

If only the dick behind her were so courteous.

A hot, rigid shaft pressed against her backside, grinding slowly against her rear and breaking her focus on the twitching cocks against her tongue. A round of chuckles pierced the air around here, one of the men in front raising a hand, offering the man behind her a high-five that he seemed all too eager to cash in, the clap loud and enthusiastic, punctuated when the hand came back down on her ass with an even louder slap.

Her ass lit up with stinging heat, cheeks jiggling as a strained moan escaped her, muffled around the other men’s lengths. The cock pressed to her ass humped more fervently against her, the man’s hands both settling on her thighs, and as he rubbed back and forth against her soft, bubbly flesh, she thought she knew what he was after. Sloppy seconds from the first volunteer, eh? She could live with that, she supposed, once again returning her attention to weakly sucking on the other two; she wished she could use her hands to stroke them as Mint had. It would make all of this a lot easier.

Then, there was another flash of heat and pain – one that pierced right into her flesh, as it very much was coming from within her own body. In an instant, Vanilla’s mind went blurry, the girl gagging in a prolonged squeal, the burning slowly focusing more and more in spot before its point of origin was made clear – her ass.

There was a cock, as generous in size as the ones in her mouth, vying for the occupation of her throat, now wedged firmly in her asshole, sunk deeper into her visceral flesh than she ever thought she’d feel. A number of sensations shot through her, like lightning and flames colliding, igniting and electrifying her at the same time, her body tensing in pain while trying it best to relax against the sudden intruder – part of her body had given up, and a part of her heart didn’t blame it.

At the very least, Mint could have had the decency to bring some lube for the volunteers.

Luckily for her, the man behind her didn’t begin to thrust straight away, instead, he simply kept himself buried in her tight flesh, his length stretching her inner walls to allow for his presence, seemingly keen on keeping her stretched in such a manner until it was no longer uncomfortable for her – and sure enough, the initial sensation of heat and straining had already begun to relax, her muscles no longer trying to prevent this invader from piercing deeper into her body.

When his hips finally moved, the feeling that ran along her spine was one that Vanilla would likely never be able to describe – pressure and heat, running up her body as his cock dragged back through her soft insides, nearly allowing himself to slip out completely before he stopped, leaving the tight ring of her ass to squeeze around the base of his crown. Still, the pain from his initial penetration had mostly subsided; whether the cause was her own tolerance, which was as exceptional as any of Maple World’s inhabitants at this point, or her rear succumbing to numbness, it hardly seemed to matter to him, or even herself.

Again, his hips would move, pushing himself deep into her ass yet again, cock twitching against her clinging walls – the thrusts were not nearly so forceful as the last volunteer, and for that she was thankful, for the walls of her ass supplied ample friction at even his subdued pace. Still, she knew it was only a matter of time before he began to test her limits – pressing her thighs together at the thought, she felt the skin was abundantly slick with her arousal, the dark stain in the wood beneath her feet betraying any attempt to deny the pleasure she took in this.

“Always wanted to try a pretty girl’s ass..” The man behind her shuddered, squeezing one of her full cheeks with enthusiasm. “It’s tighter than any pussy I’ve ever felt, for sure~!”

“Girl’s got a good mouth, too.” Mused one of the men thrusting past her lips, his hand stroking her short hair as his cock twitched more and more frequently against her rolling tongue – Vanilla was trying her damnedest to please the men in front of her, shuddering to herself as their hot cocks ground against her tongue, the taste of their flesh as impossible to ignore as it was to describe, and her whole body quivered at the revelation that she enjoyed it. The peculiar tang of skin, and the way that the intense heat coming off of the shaft amplified it, and amidst it all, a more apparent flavor – the sticky strings of their own arousal, beading and sticking to her tongue as she bathed their swollen pricks in her warmth.

It was only a matter of time – soon, she’d learned how their cum tasted, too.

The cock occupying the left side of her mouth was the first to try and escape its warm prison, its own taking a step back with a heated gasp as he wrapped a hand around his prick, stroking himself feverishly before a streak of white erupted from his tip. Without even thinking, Vanilla’s eyes shut tight, and a shaky moan escaped her around the cock still in her mouth as she felt strand after burning stand hit her face, splashing against her cheek, landing in her hair, and running down her chin onto the floor below. The heat alone, she found strangely intoxicating; how it burned on her skin, leaving streaks of warmth as it rolled down to finally plummet to the ground. Finally, her eyes opened, looking to the spent cock with a silent adoration burning behind them; looking up to its owner, she gave a cute giggle in thanks, shuddering as she felt the remaining prick grind more forcefully against her tongue, desiring her attention on it alone now.

The cock in her ass, meanwhile, had finally found itself a comfortable rhythm, hips rolling steadily against her ass as he again and again dragged it against her burning walls; Vanilla tried her best not to exclaim against the feeling, hoping not to encourage him, but as the length ground against the wall that separated her ass from her drooling womanhood, she found it impossible not to whimper in excitement, the sensation of pleasure that it brought entirely different from a length properly within her quim.

To her surprise, the man’s hips suddenly bucked forward with enough force to strike against her cheeks, a soft clap ringing out as his cock neared its base within her, twitching against her walls in harmony with her body’s own quivering, his heat blending with her own – needless to say, the tough love had certainly broken Vanilla in, and now, she was free for him to play with.

The clapping sound became more frequent, Vanilla rocking back against the pillory in a similar manner as with the last volunteer as his thrusts pushed her forward, his long cock drumming against her innards without a care – short, desperate whines escaped around the cock occupying her lips, her eyes again shutting tight as she sucked feverishly on the remaining volunteer.

The hands in her hair were more than happy to stroke and caress her head as she worked, but as she felt the prick between her lips twitching more and more frequently, so too did she feel the hands in her hair grasping weak handfuls, his hips nearly thrusting back into her throat. Whether or not he would actually attempt to penetrate her throat, Vanilla had little say – her mouth was too full to talk, and considering the pillory remained around her, she had no room to pull away. Finally, the man gasped in a manner similar to the last, and Vanilla readied herself for the warmth of cum on her face yet again – what she got instead, however, took her by surprise, and the hands in her hair suddenly grabbed tight handfuls of her hair, the man’s hips pressing firmly to her lips, forcing his cock forward, past her tongue and finally into her throat.

Her response was almost immediate – a startled, unhappy choking sound, muffled by the long shaft as he kept her still, the slick walls of her throat swallowing around him in a state of panic, unsure what else to do. And then, there was that familiar rush of heat, Vanilla shivering hard as she felt the cock throbbing wildly against her lips, thick cum shooting down her throat and giving her little other option but to obediently swallow around him. The hands in her hair began to again stroke her soft locks, and when she felt the heat die down to a slight dribble of his seed, the cock finally pulled away, slipping from her lips with strings of warm drool connecting her lips to its tip.

“Damn, girl..” The man shook his head in disbelief. “You take cock like a champion, don’t you~?” Chuckling to himself, his shaft smacked teasingly against her cheek, still shimmering with her spit as he walked away, satisfied.

There was something about the smile on his face that struck deep into Vanilla’s core; a sense of accomplishment, of a pride that burned in her chest and spread its warmth throughout every fiber of her being, and accentuated by the raw pleasure of the man now slowly pounding in her ass.

As much as she’d hate to admit it, Mint was right; with each man that approached them, stuffing their mouths or holes with their cocks, they left much happier than when they’d approached. Looking to her long-haired friend, she saw her eagerly riding the man who had first claimed her own pussy, another behind her to drum their cock into her round ass, a twitching shaft in each of her hands and another still being eagerly swallowed by her skilled lips.

On each and every face, including Mint’s, there was a grin of sheer, lust-filled joy.

Heat again burst from within her body, this time splashing against the quivering walls of her ass as the man behind her eagerly pulled her hips back against his own, her plump cheeks jiggling with each motion he made against her, lust sighs escaping them both as Vanilla savored the feeling of his cum inside of her forbidden hole. When his cock pulled from her rear, a sudden sensation of emptiness washed over her, walls aching as she watched him leave the stage.

“Y-You,” She gently gasped out, looking to a young man strolling up onto the stage with a grin on his face, “please..” She bit her lip, trying her best to beckon him over before he could instead be brought to Mint. The man stopped, lips pursed in perverse curiosity, a pleasant length already stiff and eager to get attention.

“Yes, ma’am?” He mused, approaching the girl, gasping in surprise when Vanilla leaned in, using what space she had in the pillory to wrap her lips around his cock, bobbing her head along his length. Again, his hand ran through her hair, a loud groan floating past his lips as she pushed to his base, tongue working all over his shaft until she couldn’t feel an inch of him that wasn’t slick.

Pulling away, Vanilla caught her breath quickly, her face bright red as she inspected his cock, shimmering as bright as the men who had came before him. Perfect. “I-Is that all?” He seemed almost disappointed, though his worries were mitigated by a sweet kiss to the underside of his head.

“No..” Mint shook her head, biting her lip. “Just wanted the next one to fuck my ass to have a bit more lube..”

Almost instantly, a grin spread across his lips, the man taking only a moment more before he rounded about her, and Vanilla squealed in excitement as her asshole was spread open, another thick cock stuffing itself deep into her – this new suitor saw little harm in thrusting happily into her right away, and Vanilla was thankful for it, babbling sweet nonsense as her cunt gushed over and over onto the floor.

By the time that the festivities had died down, the stage was a thing to behold; numerous men had chosen to simply succumb to exhaustion across the floor, their cocks glinting still with the cum of the two women that had so graciously invited them to enjoy their bodies. More astonishing to behold, however, was the state of the women themselves; their uniforms had since become an afterthought, ripped to shreds as they were tossed about from man to man, their pure skin red where countless hands had struck across their ass and thighs, nipples puffy from eager lips, and their holes gaping from the endowed denizens of the town.

Cum drooled from their holes, and while the two remained awake, both breathed laboriously, every muscle in their bodies aching from the most intense experience of their lives. Still, as Vanilla’s eyes shifted slowly to the collapsed form of her friend Mint, whose face was now a tapestry of smudged makeup and cum, she couldn’t help but feel a tired grin spreading across her lips. Though she remained in the pillory still, she seemed to not mind; she’d found herself a position comfortable enough to rest in for the time being, her heart beating heavily in her chest as she tried to summon any words to her full, now much more experienced lips.

“Great show, Mint...” She finally spoke, giggling in exhaustion, her head cocking to the side as she tried her best to let her aching muscles rest.

Vanilla laughed herself, turning onto her back with a coo, breasts bouncing as she looked up toward the sky, her grin drunken with lust, and excitement obvious behind every sound she made. “Thanks.. I think we’ve found our new act..”

Vanilla smiled in silent agreement, knowing the other likely couldn’t see; what the two didn’t need to put into words, however, was how badly they both looked forward to their trip to the next town.

Where they would do this all over again..

Nobody said the cost of being a people-pleaser would be unpleasant.


End file.
